Messy Kitchens
by Yaoi8293
Summary: Kevin comes home to find Edd on his couch and his kitchen a bit unkempt.


Kevin opened the door of his two story apartment to find Eddward hunched over on the couch reading what appeared to be a science magazine. The large picture of a brain on the front confirmed that thought. Looking around the apartment, Kevin stopped when he came to a rather unkempt counter of food that Edd seemed to have left out sometime ago.

"Uhh, Double D?" Kevin's voice was uncertain as he closed the door behind him. At the sound of his voice Eddward perked up and immediately flushed.

"Oh Kevin?! You're not supposed to be back for another…" he trailed off when he saw the clock in the kitchen read 9:00. A look of disappointment swept across his face, "I wanted to make you a nice dinner today but then i kind of…" his voice cracked and tears began to well in his eyes as he realized it was too late to start making the dinner he's spent hours developing.

Kevin smirked as he put two and two together. "You know," he said removing his shoes before making his way towards Eddward, "for someone so smart you're such a dork."

Eddward slumped forward and buried his face in his knees. "I screwed this whole thing up?"

"Screwed what up?" Kevin asked, sitting next to the curled up Edd "So what you didn't make dinner, don't have an aneurysm, we can just order Chinese or something."

"No, but tonight was special," Eddward said looking up to Kevin, "I wanted to make you something really nice, because… it's our anniversary."

Kevin blushed, "Double D, I've told you before all I want for our anniversary is to be here with you." Leaning in Kevin kissed the sniffing Eddward softly reaffirming the words he'd said.

Edd blushed as he opened his mouth to let Kevin's tongue work it's way in. After a few moments he pulled back and smiled at his boyfriend, trying his best to stifle another sniffle. "I know Kevin, I just want to show you I care," Edd looked back over at the kitchen counter, eyes still watering as he let out a sigh.

Kevin scooped up Edd holding him close, "Alright sockhead," he said, carrying him to their bedroom, "I'll call Lucky Dragon and order us something and you can pick the movie ok?"

"But Kevin, do you have any idea how unhealthy take-out food is, its got so much-"

"Yea I know, but I also know a certain someone had them on speed dial during finals last year." Edd blushed and looked away as Kevin placed him on the bed. "Pick a chick flick ok?" He said, leaning in for another kiss.

Edd turned so that Kevin's lips landed on his cheek, "I'll have you know Kevin, those 'chick flicks' as you call them are serious works of cinematic art."

"I know," Kevin said, stealing a kiss from Edd, "that's why I want you to put on one."

Kevin left the room while Edd picked the movie, eventually settling on Blue Smoke by Nora Roberts. In the kitchen Kevin placed the take-out order and started putting the food Edd left out in the refrigerator. He looked at the cake Edd had managed to make before getting distracted. The frosting was done meticulously with "Happy Anniversary Kevin" written in perfect cursive. Next to the cake, Kevin saw a simple silver ring next to it and smirked.

Kevin walked into the bedroom as the opening credits ended holding the ring in plain sight, "Oh, Double dweeb?" he said, waving the ring in the air.

Edd's face turned red as he looked away, "well.. um.. I wanted to ask you a question… but I kind of…"

"Yes"

Edd paused, "what?"

"You were going to ask me to marry you, right?" Kevin said, walking to the bed, "the answer, is yes." Edd pulled his hat over face. Smirking Kevin kissed his fiance's hand slowly grabbing hold of his hat and lifting it up until Edd's face was visible. "I love you," Kevin said, leaning in and kissing him.

Edd pushed Kevin back catching his breath, "I love you too," he said before pulling Kevin back in for a kiss.

When the food arrived it took them a few minutes to detangle and answer the door. If the delivery man noticed the hickies, disheveled red hair or wrinkled shirt, he didn't say anything. The food got cold before it was eaten and they had to restart the movie after missing most of it.


End file.
